1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electronic entertainment systems and more particularly to creating multi-player-like experiences in video game environments for single-player use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic entertainment and video game systems, a user typically controls the behavior or actions of at least one character in a game environment. A game program executed to generate that environment is generally either for a single-player game or a multi-player game. Alternatively a single game program may have modes for both single-player game environments and multi-player game environments.
In single-player games, a user is generally the only intelligent player in a single game environment. The user may interact with elements in the game program, such as non-player characters whose actions are controlled by a set of rules.
In multi-player games, two or more users control the behavior or actions of a different character in a game program. In such a game, all users share the same game environment or portions of a larger game environment (e.g, different portions of a battlefield, building, tunnel system, and so forth). The users may be playing together cooperatively as partners or as a part of a team. The users may alternatively play against one another competitively.
In some multi-player games, the users may all be human, or one may be a human and the others are computer-controlled. In other instances, there may be some other combination of human and computer players. The users may share one game system or may play on separate game systems connected by a communications network. The game system may also be part of a cloud-based game environment with multiple client controls and applications that may allow for interaction with the same.
Single-player games and multi-player games each have advantages. Single-player games allow a user to control the game environment without distraction or interference from other users. For this reason, some users may only purchase games that include a single player mode. On the other hand, multi-player games may allow users to learn different game play styles from watching other uses, interact with other users, and cooperate with other uses to help one another advance or win the game.
Some solutions exist to incorporate the benefits of multi-player games in a single-player game mode. For example, tutorials are included in many game programs that allow a user to see a “walkthrough” of a game whereby the user is provided a step-by-step guide to playing the game. This may allow users to solve difficult problems or navigate advanced levels of the game. These tutorials effectively allow users to cheat by teaching them how to win the game without requiring them to make any substantive decisions or undertake any long term exploration of the game environment during game play. Some users may wish to receive guidance without being given explicit instructions on how to win the game, as it may be more stimulating and satisfying when a user is able to play and win the game on his own.
Similarly, the computer-controlled characters that may be available in some game programs may allow users to learn from the behavior and actions of another character, but the computer-controlled characters lack intelligence. Thus, they are unable to adapt during game play and make decisions about when and how to assist or interact with the human user throughout the game.
There is a need for a multi-player game environment that allows a single player to utilize artificial intelligence (AI) characters based on real human players that provide guidance during cooperative game play and competition during adversarial game play.